


Where We Belong

by 185cmbaekhyun



Series: ABO Series [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Death, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun
Summary: The pressure of being a leader is starting to catch up to him, of having too many lives depending on him.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: ABO Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768345
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Was I planning on writing a sequel to DCTS despite all the lovely requests? Absolutely not. But it happened anyway and it was really fun doing it and finally finishing it after so long. 
> 
> Also, I edited DCTS once more for small grammar mistakes and common little errors, in case anyone wants to reread it. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think of it and if now, you can consider this store complete.

He’s watching the sunset at the horizon, spreading its largess into a grateful sky beyond the hill. Rich hues of red blend with oranges, purples, crimsons. Sehun's spirit soars at the sight as he is transported into a timeless existence, ready for the protective blanket of night and new dreams. After another long day trekking through the woods with his pack to hunt their enemies, his body demands just a few hours for himself, for rest, sleep and love. 

The pressure of being a leader is starting to catch up to him, of having too many lives depending on him. His mind drifts back to Jisung, then. Sehun tries holding on to the memories of the boy’s smile, even his childish tantrums, but the sight of danger and death is all that plays behind his eyelids when he closes his eyes. As an Alpha, Sehun cannot let such misfortunes bring him down. He must remain fearless to the eyes of his pack. He must be their driving force to keep on.

He feels Jongin approaching soundlessly, his footsteps as usual so graciously smooth. Jongin doesn’t speak for a while, he just stands by Sehun’s side, watching the landscape beneath them and allowing them a few more seconds of peaceful silence.

“We’ve just received news from Junmyeon. Yixing’s recovering well. He should be up within the week.” He speaks at length, glancing at Sehun through his bangs. Sehun sighs in relief for that being one good news among their seemingly infinite misfortunes. “They want to join our quest.” Jongin adds, with a purse of his lips. He already knows Sehun’s response for that. 

“I don’t think that’s reasonable. They should stay at the Institute to protect the kids.”

“I told them that. Although we did bring many kids with us either way.” Jongin deadpans. He never agreed to bringing along the teenage students, but Sehun saw potential in them, so he allowed their additional help. 

“They’re not kids anymore. They’re young and fast, ready for combat. Besides, there was no way they would leave Jisung behind.” He says, referring to Chenle, Jeno and Jaemin. And that alone leaves no room for arguments. The bond among their group is too strong, so Sehun decided to make the most of that and encourage the boys to fight. 

“Do you think Jisung is alright?” Jongin blurts, eyes trained down the cliff. Sehun catches the moment his jaw clenches in concern just as the wind sweeps around them. The night is rising, and time keeps stretching, not allowing them to rest.

“I really hope so. I really hope he’s at least alive. I wish to save him rather than avenge his death.” Sehun mutters miserably. He’s tired of having blood in his hands, and he surely doesn’t want to add Jisung’s blood in his wrongdoings.

“Hey, we’re very close to finding him. Everything’s going to be fine.” Jongin takes his hand and brings it to his lips, kissing his knuckles gently, as though kissing away all the guilt. The gesture is enough to settle Sehun’s nerves. When they hug, Sehun can still feel unsettlement in Jongin, wracking his whole body.

“What is it, Jongin?” Sehun whispers in his ear while he strokes the other’s head. Jonging hums, melting against Sehun’s embrace. Slowly, his anxiety starts to subside. 

“It’s Baekhyun. I’m really worried about him.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Ever since Chanyeol left,” Jongin begins, wrapping his arms tighter around Sehun’s middle. “With Kyungsoo. He’s been really depressed. It’s so hard seeing him like this, so unlike himself.”

Sehun knows better than anyone how the Omega has been feeling. From miles away Sehun would be able to sense Baekhyun’s distress ever since their last battle. Ideally, Baekhyun is a skilled fighter and strategist, but lately he’s been distracted and impulsive. 

“Sehun, I want to help him.” Jongin tells him.

“What do you want to do?” Sehun asks, then he licks his lips and tries. “Do you want me to--” He makes a vague gesture with his hands. The possibility is there, just one touch, and he could untangle all of Baekhyun’s agony.

“No, not that. I want him to be able to feel for himself. I want him to feel alive again.” Disagrees Jongin, with a serious look in his eyes. 

“So what can I do? Tell me.”

“I was thinking he should join our tent tonight.” Jongin suggests. His teeth gnaw at his bottom lip tenderly, and he blinks at Sehun. “And we could distract him a little. You and me.” There’s an implication in that suggestion, and Sehun feels the sudden, yet brief wave of arousal that envelopes Jongin. 

“Would you want that?” Sehun asks behind a smirk. The idea is tempting enough, and better than that, it is convenient too. 

“Would you?”

“Yeah, sure. Would he?” Sehun chuckles. Eagerness bubbles inside Jongin’s stomach. 

“Absolutely.” He cheers. “I’ll go find him, then.” The sun might be hiding, but Jongin is there to light up where it can no longer reach.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When the tent is finally put up, it looks somewhat tidy. The ropes are tight and with no give in them; and the bottom seems secured around the pegs. Under spacious canvas roofs and sides, Sehun’s pleased. He stretches his legs and lies on his back onto the air mattress. The night is warm and the tent is large enough to fit 5 people. He hopes it can be cozy enough to accomodate the three of them through the night. He tucks the remains of his gears into a corner and settles a blanket over the air mattress too, just to make a good impression. 

It doesn’t take long for Jongin to crawl under the tent, with Baekhyun nervously following behind. He’s clad in colorful oversized clothes, all pastel colors that somehow match the softness of his features. Baekhyuns is insanely pretty, so much that Sehun almost feels guilty for checking him out before he remembers Baekhyun’s actually older than them, despite his jovial appearance.

“This is so much better than the crap Jongdae built,” He remarks, looking around and flopping down beside Sehun. He’s avoiding Sehun’s eyes as best as he can, but judging by the nervousness still lingers around him, Sehun supposes his gaze is affecting him greatly. 

“You’re nervous,” Sehun says, gently stroking Baekhyun’s hair. A shiver shoots down his body, and he flinches a little. 

“I’ve never… hmmm. Done this with an Alpha before.” the dim lights from the gaslight are catching on his profile, making him look smaller than he actually is. “Thanks for inviting me though, I can use the… distraction.” He finally peers at Sehun, and his gaze slowly trails down the length of the Alpha’s body. All of that is new to Sehun as well, and he can’t let go of the thrilling buzz that builds inside him,

“We can make you feel better. Even if just for one night,” Jongin pushes him down the mattress slowly, until Baekhyun is lying flat and comfortable over the blankets. Both Sehun and Jongin peer down to admire him, and the way his blush grows clearler on his cheeks as Jongin fondly brushes the hair falling on his eyes.

Pulling his blanket more tightly around his shoulders, Baekhyun murmurs, “This feels nice.” He closes his eyes. “There's only one thing that could make this better." The returned silence is rife with a tension that Sehun reads as eagerness from both of them. They would do anything right now to please Baekhyun, and Sehun pushes more mischievous thoughts from his head for the time being. Instead, Baekhyun settles on a chaster request. "I'd very much like to feel you both near me."

As comfortable as the camp chairs are, there's no way for Baekhyun to lean into Jongin and Sehun, to feel the warmth of their bodies against him and trace fingers along their sides.

The three men settle down to lounge across the mattress designed for five but just barely large enough to accommodate Baekhyun and his two impressively large companions. They're not cramped for space, but the setting is undoubtedly intimate. "Come here," Sehun grunts. He leans back on the air mattress as he pulls Baekhyun to his side. Baekhyun happily rests his head on his chest and loops his arms around him. He inhales Sehun’s scent deeply, and hums in delight at the Alpha’s natural perfume.

"You look so good together." Jongin sounds pleased, and Baekhyun takes the opportunity to lean across the bouncy mattress and allow his hands to explore across the broad expanse of Sehun's skin.

"Thank you," Baekhyun says. "I haven’t had the best day."

"And what of tonight, then?" Jongin continues, one of his hands gliding slowly up and down Baekhyun's arm. Baekhyun feels the brief disappearance of Jongin's touch and knows what it means—Jongin is getting his own feel of Sehun's body.

Now that Jongin has asked outright, Baekhyun doesn't seem to look at all embarrassed to admit exactly what he'd like these men to do to him. "I would very much like it if you would both help me relax with an orgasm." The request sounds silly when he says it out loud—Baekhyun just shrugs, as if he’s just terribly accustomed to speaking so bluntly of sexual matters. Typically, Sehun isn’t. Neither is Jongin. They initiate with lithe movements of their bodies, with surreptitious touches and firm grabs. Tonight, when Baekhyun just says it, it makes everything else all the way easier.

Sprawled across Sehun's chest, Baekhyun hears the low thrum of a hungry growl welling beneath Sehun's ribs, followed by the sensation of Jongin's hands cupping Baekhyun's face and pulling him in for a kiss. The motion is immediately passionate—it’s already understood that there's no need for them to beat around the bush. 

Jongin pushes his tongue into Baekhyun's mouth and swipes along his teeth, the inside of Baekhyun's cheeks, anywhere else he can find. Baekhyun relaxes until he's fully limp in Jongin's grasp. He lets Jongin taste every part of him, and he arches his back as Sehun's hand slips beneath his shirt as he watches them make out and moan into each other’s mouth.

"My turn." Sehun's gruff demand is the only warning he gives before there's a fist in Baekhyun’s hair, pulling him away from Jongin's lips. A thin trail of saliva pulls along with him, but Sehun is quick to lap it up with the flat of his tongue against Baekhyun's mouth. Somehow, Sehun's go at Baekhyun's mouth is even sloppier than Jongin's, and it's all Baekhyun can do to grab haphazardly at hair, at shoulders, at anything he can get his hands on to find some purchase as he's swept away in pleasure from both sides. 

Distantly, Sehun hears Jongin huff his impatience, and then the air mattress bounces beneath them. Jongin picks up where Sehun left off to bare more of Baekhyun's skin, though he focuses more on Baekhyun's pants than further pushing Baekhyun's shirt up his belly. Throughout the disorienting waves of pleasure that come with Sehun's strong grasp on the back of Baekhyun's neck, he remains just aware enough of Jongin's task that he knows when to lift his hips from the mattress and allow Jongin to tug Baekhyun's trousers down to his knees. 

Sehun chuckles into Baekhyun's mouth, then finally breaks for long enough that Baekhyun draws in a few deep, panting breaths. "Are you wet?"

Baekhyun feels his face flush. "What would you expect," he says, "When I have both of you touching me like that?"

Jongin chuckles and draws one finger pointedly along the hard line of Baekhyun's shaft within his underwear. "You’ve been thinking about it, haven’t you?" Small touches turn into rougher, more fulfilling motions—soon, Jongin is palming the base of Baekhyun's cock through his underwear, and Sehun’s eyes catch the precum dotting the inside of the fabric. Sehun then occupies himself with covering each inch of Baekhyun's neck and shoulders in kisses. Every now and again he bites, soothing the pinch with long swipes of his tongue along the length of Baekhyun's neck.

It's all so much, every touch overwhelming Baekhyun with desire, and before long they hear the Omega uttering pleas for more. "Fuck," he breathes. "Come on. Please." 

"Please what?" The teasing in Jongin's voice transforms his words into little more than a triumphant sneer, but Baekhyun wouldn't ask for anything else. He needs this, wants this, just as much as Sehun and Jongin themselves.

"F-fuck me."

There's a brief moment of pause, and then Sehun's stomach flips at the request. Baekhyun might as well be flying thanks to the force which Sehun turns him onto his stomach with little regard for the precious air mattress below them. Jongin yanks Baekhyun's trousers away from his ankles, and comes the quick clattering sound of metal against metal as Jongin frees his own erection from the front of his pants. Belts are tossed aside, shirts are shucked away, and Baekhyun is left in only his underwear and his shirt pushed up just over his nipples.

The coolness of Jongin's silk sheets proves to be just enough sensation against Baekhyun's nipples that his cock twitches against the mattress beneath him.

"Come here." Jongin's hand cups Baekhyun's chin and lifts his head so that his nose is pushing against Jongin's cock, now free and hardening quickly against Baekhyun's cheek. "You know what to do, don't you?"

Baekhyun doesn't even bother saying yes. Instead, he grabs at the base of the heavy length brushing so gently against his lips, inhaling deeply the unique musk of Jongin's arousal that's tinged with the ever-present scent of lavender from Jongin's favorite soaps. Baekhyun actually moans the first time the shaft pulse in his grasp, and the butterflies in his stomach explode until his entire body is buzzing with arousal. Arguably, there is nothing Baekhyun loves more than sucking cock, and he savors the touch of Jongin's wet tip against his tongue. 

The first moments are careful— technical and calculated—as Baekhyun swirls his tongue around Jongin's slit and allows the tip to disappear within his mouth once, twice, again. With one hand, he steadies the cock in his mouth; with the other, Baekhyun holds himself up in an attempt at balance that becomes more difficult with his added fervor.

"Let me help you, love," and Jongin adjusts, guiding his cock in and out of Baekhyun's mouth so that his cheek bulges with the size of it. "Your mouth—" Jongin's advice is interrupted by a catch in his throat, followed quickly by an unabashed moan timed precisely with the moment Baekhyun first pulls Jongin's cock to touch the back of his throat. "You feel so," Jongin continues, "You’re so fucking good at this."

Baekhyun appreciates the compliment, humming in delight around Jongin’s cock until the mattress dips beneath Sehun's weight and Sehun's fingers bury themselves beneath the hem of Baekhyun's underwear to pull them aside. The cool air of the outdoors seems to prick instantly at his skin as he shivers, gooseflesh rising on his ass. He’s leaking there, just like Sehun expected and he lets out a grunt as he watches a trail of wetness drip past Baekhyun’s balls. He’s pretty even down there, pink and smooth. Baekhyun seems to relish in it, in being so exposed like this; Sehun fills the gap quickly with an eager mouth and tongue.

Fluttering breath escapes around Jongin's cock as Sehun spreads Baekhyun's ass and places the hot tip of his tongue directly atop Baekhyun's waiting hole. Sehun has always gone wild for a taste of an Omega’s ass, and his enthusiasm makes that incredibly clear. Baekhyun sighs and moans, pushing himself up into Sehun's welcome mouth the best he can while maintaining his methodical approach around Jongin's cock. 

Baekhyun is floating, his head light with the pleasure of being wanted, of being needed and used. Soon enough, he loses the concentration he needs to keep his motions planned and precise—his ministrations around Jongin's cock turn to the instinctual, and Jongin's body arch into him as Baekhyun swallows his cock again and again. Thick saliva at the base of Jongin's cock makes it easier for Baekhyun to twist his fist around it, and he sucks at Jongin's most sensitive spots as if his life depends on it. Around the cock in his mouth come deep moans that betray how much he enjoys Sehun's tongue circling the rim of his ass, and it's not long before Baekhyun is hiding the tiny shrieks that come to him each time Sehun pokes his tongue just beyond the tight, quivering ring of muscle. He takes the moment to watch over Baekhyun’s ass as he bobs his head on Jongin’s cock. He can see the way Jongin’s abs are clenching with every movement that Baekhyun does on him, and the way he’s frowning and biting his lips. 

"Do you want me to come in your mouth?" Jongin muses down at Baekhyun. He can feel himself getting closer to his own release, and he is ready for it. Baekhyun hums his affirmation around the cock pushing against the back of his throat, then opens up to swallow as much as he can. It's enough to tip Jongin over the edge, and Baekhyun sees white with the strength of Jongin's tug on his hair while thick, salty strings of cum coat the back of his throat.

Baekhyun moans his disapproval when Jongin pulls away. Already, he misses being filled with cock, but instead he focuses on the aftermath—his swollen lips, the way he has to swallow again and again to push the cum down, the delight of each breath of fresh air. He hears Jongin pumping his own softening cock through his afterglow, and Baekhyun whines with loss.

"Don't worry, baby," Sehun mutters. "I'm right here. I got you."

With two fingers, Sehun taps at Baekhyun's hip, before handling Baekhyun rather roughly. He barely gives Baekhyun time to nod his approval before he flips him onto his back. Jongin cradles Baekhyun's head in his lap, and Baekhyun looks positively giddy when one of Sehun's fingers nudges against his entrance. Sehun pushes in as he's smearing himself with Baekhyun’s slick, and Baekhyun sighs happy, sweet nothings while Jongin strokes his hair, seemingly renewed from his orgasm.

"Will you come from Sehun's cock alone, Baekhyun?" Jongin asks. Baekhyun knows the answer, but he's selfish. He wants more.

"Touch me." The short, breathy demand is all he can manage as he draws in huge gasps of air, his chest heaving. Jongin's gentle caress against Baekhyun's face is just like a smile.

"Of course, baby." Jongin says. Baekhyun arches again, full of Sehun's impressive and knowing fingers working inside him as they hear the tell-tale wet sounds of Jongin sucking on his own digits.

The moment that Sehun prods Baekhyun's prostate for the first time is paired too well with the wet swirl of fingers around one of Baekhyun's nipples. Baekhyun breathes Jongin's name, his cock twitching needily against his thigh. Quickly, Baekhyun is reaching his limit, but he lets them toy with him until his harsh breaths nearly turn to sobs erupting from his throat, each one like a singular plea for more.

Jongin sighs. It's a happy noise, rather than a tired one, and he at last leans over to take Baekhyun's cock in hand. "For the love of god, Sehun, fuck him if you're going to. We're torturing the poor thing."

Sehun grunts his affirmation, enthralled by the incessant way that Baekhyun leaks onto his fingers. He’s so far out of his own head by now that he barely knows how to speak. It's fascinating how worked up Baekhyun gets too, and oh does it bode well for Sehun's own experience.

"Ready?" is the only thing that Sehun does manage to say, and Baekhyun utters a shaky affirmation frenetically. He then glances down at Sehun, for the first time, his mind becoming clear enough to actually admire the Alpha. An impressed gasp leaves his mouth when he notices the size of Sehun’s erection. It happens everytime, but Sehun doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of such reactions to his outstanding size.

“Holy fucking-- it’s so big. You’re so big.” Baekhyun marvels, and above him Jongin chuckles. 

“You’re gonna love it,” He says before tugging Baekhyun up to his chest and hooking his hands around the back of his knees, pulling his legs upwards by his shins. Baekhyun's body folds in half, his halves touching Jongin’s shoulders on both sides, exposing his sticky entrance to Sehun. 

“Fuck, please Alpha. I need it--” Baekhyun’s plea is cut off when Sehun decides to not waste another second and guide the tip of his cock to press inside. Baekhyun hisses and slips his eyes shut as his walls stretch out around Sehun’s girth.

“Just breath, babe. Relax,” Jongin coaxes him, running soothing patterns around the sole of Baekhyun’s feet. Sehun enjoys this part the most, the very first give to swallow his length, the expression of utter bliss that morphs into their faces. Sehun moans as Baekhyun’s warmth envelopes him tightly and stickly. He’s still halfway in, slowly working inch by inch inside the Omega.

“Alpha, please.” He’s mewling, sweat is covering his face and wetting his hairline. His lips part in a silent moan when Sehun finally bottoms out, reaching him so deeply. Baekhyun squirms and groans as Jongin whispers encouragement and filthy praises in his ear, his fingertips grazing down the back of Baekhyun’s thighs. They trail down teasingly until Jongin reaches his cock and wraps his palm around it, stroking it fast and tightly.

“Can I move?” Sehun asks in a gruff voice, always so caring of his partners. He takes in the magnificent sight of the Omega struggling to adjust, to respond, even to breathe properly. 

“I’m ready, Alpha. Do it. Fuck me!”

Jongin punctuates Baekhyun's permission by momentarily retreating from his cock to pinch both of his nipples, and the resulting arch in Baekhyun's back brings Sehun's cock to the perfect point inside him.

The impressive length and girth of Sehun's dick finds itself well at home inside Baekhyun, though the first several slow thrusts remain a pleasant shock. Sehun braces himself by gripping Baekhyun’s thigh as he fucks him with ardour. 

Amazingly, Sehun and Jongin work together so well that they have Baekhyun soon at the edge of climax. Sehun is typically the one to take his time, to ease his body and mind into the sensations and let himself build slowly to an ultimately satisfying end. This time, with Baekhyun, he thinks he might finish within only a few minutes of timing his thrusts to the deliberate rhythm Jongin is setting around Baekhyun's arousal.

He looks intensely at Jongin while he slams into Baekhyun, and they both smirk at each other just before Jongin’s gaze lowers to where Sehun brutally pounds into Baekhyun’s ass. Jongin swallows and licks his lips as he watches, completely struck in amazement. It incites Sehun to move harder and faster, his eyes never leaving Jongin even as Baekhyun starts letting out strangled, loud moans underneath them. He thinks about knotting him for a second, but that is reserved only for Jongin, his mate, his other half. He thinks about knotting Jongin later, and fall asleep deep inside him. 

Just a few more thrusts later and Sehun comes first, and it's the sound of his orgasm and the quick, desperate way he fucks into Baekhyun that puts him in the right mindset to find himself quickly rising to his own end. He pulls out effectively before his knot bursts inside of Baekhyun, leaving the Omega gaping and pulsating. 

As if Baekhyun needs anything else to guide him to his peak, Sehun leans over to kiss Baekhyun's mouth while Jongin works it expertly in his hand around his cock. Between the sensation around his erection and the warm pulsation of hot cum dripping from his ass, Baekhyun has had all he can take. He finally lets the orgasm come, consuming him entirely as he braces himself against the mattress and its sheets. His fingers grab for whatever they can find, and he buries the undignified expressions he's surely making into Jongin's thigh.

Eventually, he comes down, Jongin and Sehun dutifully working him through his orgasm until there's nothing at all left for Baekhyun to give them. They cradle him, then, one on each side, a pile of bodies panting and smiling and cuddling one another so deeply that Baekhyun wouldn't be surprised if the very earth beneath them could recognize their adoration for one another.

"How'd we do?" Sehun questions with a smug grin, which is asked in search of praise rather than for a genuine answer.

"Fuck, I probably won’t be able to walk for days." Baekhyun responds. His voice is quiet, hoarse, tired.

"Yes," Jongin says as he drapes an arm around Baekhyun and pushes himself against Baekhyun's back. "Did we accomplish our goal?"

Before Baekhyun can answer, Sehun tips his chin up for a kiss.

Breathily -- though still impressively full of mischief-- Baekhyun replies, "You did. And I might get used to this." It's partially a joke, but Baekhyun knows them well enough to expect them to take it as a challenge.

"You got it," Sehun says, then kisses him again right at the corner of Baekhyun's mouth.

Jongin matches the sentiment with a kiss against the back of Baekhyun's neck. "Whenever you want," he says, and their promises are echoed by a cricket's song and the gentle breeze of the night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The hike into the mountain surprises them the next morning with fresh prints of footsteps on the steep, muddy ground as they head west. The path leads them upwards to the peak of the mountain, and they tag in silence, dry leaves creaking under their feet and birds chirping distantly the only sound around them. A mixture of hope, frenzy and suspicion rises within the pack, so much that Sehun has to clench his fists to keep his own emotions at bay. If he concentrates hard enough, he can prompt his pack to simmer down just with a few of his words drifting through the air.

Navigating through the forest, the ground beneath his feet turns from a barely clear dirt trail to softer grass as the thick forest thins out into a broader clearing. There are two strings of footsteps leading them up ahead, both close side by side. Sehun frowns, but doesn’t command a retreat just yet.

“Wait, something’s off.” Jongin mutters, sparing a wary glance at Sehun. “Doesn’t this feel staged? I mean, for weeks we haven’t had any traces to track. Alphas are experts in covering up their tracks. Why has this shown up all of a sudden?”

“You’re right. Should we move forward? What if it’s a trap?” Baekhyun questions, crouching low on the ground to inspect the imprints closer. 

A strong wave of longing and apprehension reached Sehun’s nostrils and he exhaled firmly. Someone was near. He gestures with a raise of his arm for his pack to halt, and they take their stances around the Alpha. Slowly, he retracts his claws as he vaguely registers the stealth sound of movement approaching. With a growl thrumming around his throat, Sehun advances on the intruder, clasping a hand around their neck and hurling them against a tree. His sharp claws dig in close to drawing blood, until his vision clears and Sehun glares down the pair of large, panicked eyes. 

Kyungsoo groans and gasps against Sehun’s throat, although he does not attempt to back down. His hand wraps around Sehun’s wrist, not struggling, but not consenting either. 

“Let him go, please. We need to talk.” A deep voice pleads from behind tall bushes. Chanyeol shuffles into view with both arms raised in surrender. Outrage grows upon his presence. Johnny and Jongin are by Sehun’s side, and as if on cue, only move to hold back an angered Baekhyun, who lurches himself at the taller Omega with claws at the ready to wreck him. Chanyeol flinches when Baekhyun’s claws swipe inches away from his face before Johnny manages to tear him off of Chanyeol. 

“How dare you show up here?” Baekhyun spits in disdain. 

“Hear us out, please. We’re not the enemies here. We’re not with them.” Chanyeol practically implores, with tears threatening to break out. 

“But you left with them. You left us.” Baekhyun snaps, attempting to break free from Johnny, but the taller, stronger Omega doesn't budge against his efforts.

“Yeah, dumbass. We’ve figured we could be more efficient as insiders.” Kyungsoo chides past the discomfort around his throat. 

“Wait… Did you plan all of that?” Jongin asks dubiously. His eyes dart around, watchful for a possible ambush. 

“We saw the chance and we took it. Now look at us,” Kyungsoo snickers, the corners of his thick lips quirking up slightly. “We have information. While you’re stuck in a dead end.” He reveals smugly. Sehun grunts and tightens his grip just a bit further to put his irritation across.

“And we’re supposed to trust you?”

“Take it or leave it, man.” Kyungsoo manages a shrug, though his eyes are wide and alert. “I don’t think you have the upper hand here.” 

Sehun lets a pang of moment pass, as he evens out his own breathing and concentrates on detecting Kyungsoo’s real feelings and isolates them from anybody else’s. Genuine repent and sadness flood him, even though his eyes can hide it so well. Sehun clicks his tongue, and releases the Omega from his grip. 

“What do you know?” Sehun prompts while Kyungsoo rubs uncomfortably at his neck. 

“You’re the leader now? Where’s Suho?”

“He’s an Alpha in case you don’t remember. What did you expect?” Baekhyun scoffs sourly. Johnny is no longer restraining him, but he keeps a grounding hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder still. 

“He’s back at the Institute with Yixing, you know. He had to make sure his mate wouldn’t die after some of his people abandoned him.” Sehun’s tone is too passive aggressive, but he doesn’t really care about it. The sudden level of concern that bubbles inside Chanyeol has Sehun regretting his choice of his words. 

“Is he alright?”

“Do you care?” Baekhyun sneers, and this time, Chanyeol rebukes with a raise of his voice.

“Yes, I do care. About all of you. I’m doing this for all of us, I'm risking my life for all of us.”

“Siding with the enemy, that’s what you call loyalty now?”

“Enough,” Hisses Sehun. He strides towards Baekhyun and clasps a hand around the back of his neck. Baekhyun’s breath is shaky as he peers up at him, and slowly all his anger and pain seeps away from him. The tension in the air seems to shrink a little, so Sehun turns back to Kyungsoo and commands. “Spill.”

“For starters, the kid is alive. But that’s a matter of time.” Kyungsoo begins, not at all intimidated by all the pairs of eyes staring at him. “They’re pissed that you killed one of them. And since they know you’ll come for the pup, they’ve been keeping him hostage with his sister. But as soon as you arrive, they’ll murder him. They want to do that in front of you.”

Grinding his palms into his eyes, Sehun sighs dejectedly, though not in the slightest surprised. That much has been expected from his former pack. He holds himself accountable for all the torment Jisung must be going through as they speak, as time passes by second after second. 

“There’s something else,” Chanyeol chimes in. “We’ve heard about another Alpha like you, with abilities and shit. They want to side with her to take us down.”

That information spikes Sehun’s interest. All his life he’s heard from his father that Gifted Alphas like him were rare. Meeting one never seemed to be possible, and now he wonders if he actually gets the chance to meet one, he’ll just regret what he sees. 

“Who’s she?”

“She resides in the city. Owner of half of the town. Her name’s Chungha.” Kyungsoo says. “The thing is, she’s not in good terms with your family anymore. Something about being dumped or something. You know, broken heart and hatred and vengeance?” He flails a hand and rolls his eyes in disregard. 

“If you get there first, you can make a deal with her. You can team up with her. Her pack is one of the strongest.” Chanyeol continues. There’s silence for a few heavy and long seconds. A cold wind swirls around them. Sehun’s eyes meet Jongin’s from across the area. By now he can distinguish Jongin’s feelings from others, even if he’s standing with another million different people. He’s frightened, but hopeful. Not for one second, has Jongin ever let go of hope. 

“You should stay put for now. Even if you find your family’s land, you should not attack.” Warns Kyungsoo at last. He sends a glare to Jaehyun and Yuta, still crowding him though they don’t have permission to detain him. 

“How strong are they?” Jongin asks grimly, and Kyungsoo’s reply isn’t at all reassuring. 

“Very. You stand no chance at all.”

Sehun attempts a change of mood and says in order to lift their spirits. “We’ve fought them once.”

“And look how that turned out.” Chanyeol mumbles, no sign of arrogance in his voice. There’s only sorrow. Not only was their last battle left unfinished, there were also too many losses. 

“How far are we from their lands?”

“You’re almost there. But if you’re any clever, you should head for the city for now.” Instructs Kyungsoo. He looks up at the sky briefly, towards the scorching sun. “They don't allow Omegas there.” He adds, shielding his eyes from the shining orb. He then glances at Chanyeol and raises both eyebrows. He must be counting time through the position of the sun. Their time is running out. “They will only if they belong to an Alpha. And you reek of yours.” He sends Jongin a pointed look, before scrunching up his nose. 

“You smell different too, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol tells him directly, his eyes briefly landing on Sehun. Jealousy lies just beneath his words, but it leaves just as quickly as it came. Baekhyun just shrugs, though shame engulfs him. 

“Well, so do you.” Baekhyun stares at Kyungsoo then, and suddenly there’s no room for guilt in his heart anymore. Whatever their quarrel is, they’re even. 

“Anyway, we should really get back now.” Kyungsoo interferes with a clearing of his throat. “I don’t think we’ll be seeing each other again soon. Unless you succeed in your plans.”

“How did you even know we were near?” Jongin inquires. 

“We didn’t. We’ve been surveying the territory every day. We’re lucky to find you.” 

“Just go back. It’s not safe for you out here.” Sehun dismisses them finally. He’s noticed - felt - how impatient and giddy Chanyeol’s grown by the minute. This little expedition of them is most definitely undercover.

“One more thing, Mr. Alpha. Your father has plans for you. Big ones. We don’t know exactly what, but he wants Jongin’s head more than anything.” Kyungsoo says with a peek over his shoulder at the Alpha as he turns on his heels. Sehun rests both hands at his hips and shrugs. 

“Things haven’t changed, I see.”

“You know there’s only one way to end this, don’t you?” Kyungsoo addresses Sehun with a hint of concern in his gaze. Unlike his heart that’s _drowning_ in it. “You must kill your father, Sehun. Before he kills you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The last time Sehun visited the city he was just a teenager. He used to accompany his dad for his frequent business meetings with humans. Every time they wandered among wide avenues and under opulent skyscrapers, his dad would always remind him that stepping freely in the city meant power and privilege. But that was just another benefit from the status he used to hold that he lost when he gave up his title and richness for something greater. His return however, makes him realize he hasn't missed the city at all. Chancing a glance at Jongin, Sehun finds him scowling, discomfort tingling beneath his skin, and he realizes it must be the first time Jongin’s stepping in the city. 

He reaches out and curls his hand around his mate’s. "Are you okay?"

Jongin startles faintly, but shows him a timid smile just right after. 

"Yeah, it's just… too much noise. And the air stinks." His little nose wrinkles at the smog-filled sky, no clouds nor birds, and Sehun splutters a giggle. 

"Welcome to the city."

They stride ahead the large pavement crowded with people and Alphas alike going about their busy, city-like lives. Betas and Omega are often found following their owners, avoiding everyone else’s eyes as they walk by. Anxiety and tameness pulsing all around them. The curious eyes directed at Jongin don’t pass unnoticed to Sehun. Envy and desire on the verge of exploding when they look at the two of them, when they take a sniff of their matching scent. Mating with an Omega is frowned upon by Alphas, but Sehun simply ignores all of that and laces an arm around Jongin’s waist, and hopes he won’t let himself get affected by their judgment. 

Finding Chungha isn't much of a task. Her pretty face is plastered everywhere through the city. On posters littered around the commerce, magazine covers, TV ads. Her pretty face seemed to be the spotlight for every business. In the heart of the main avenue, her name is displayed in front of the tallest tower in golden, prominent letters, indicating Sehun’s and Jongin’s apparent destination.

"I'm here for Chungha." Sehun straightforwardly announces as soon as he marches through the large glass doors. The security men assess Sehun with unfazed looks, and one of them snickers and says: "Yeah, buddy. A lot of dudes come here for her. Try next year maybe."

"Tell her that Sehun is here. She'll want to see me."

The man immediately pulls on a respectful expression and sits straighter behind the counter. "Call the boss. Lead them inside." He hisses at the others with an impatient wave of his hand as the atmosphere quickly changes within them. That one was easy. 

They are escorted inside, all the while with the men keeping their heads hanging low. The elevator dings its arrival, and their ride is silent except for the soft music playing in the background. Jongin fidgets by his side, unaccustomed with such treatment and exuberance. Those are not new for Sehun, but still meaningless anyway. So for now, he just shrugs it off. 

In the penthouse, they are led to a spotless, tidy office. Chungha already waits for them at the entrance, wearing an expectant smirk on her red tinged lips.

"Now that's a sight." She muses, tilting her head to the side in what can only be described as satisfaction. "What do I owe the pleasure, Oh Sehun?" Her lilac eyes slowly trail down Sehun’s body, assessing him, studying him, _liking_ him. Sehun clears his throat and holds her gaze.

"I'm here to make a deal."

Chungha’s eyes wide in interest. She sends him a lopsided smile. "Let me guess. Against your family?"

Sehun doesn’t bother responding. If she’s heard about him, she knows about his history. There’s no need or time for justifications. 

"Can we discuss this inside? In private." She flicks her eyes towards Jongin, who’s been quite the whole time during their exchange. Sehun gives her a shake of his head. 

"He's not leaving my side."

"Worry not, my dear. My pack wouldn't dare touch your Omega. He's quite a legend himself. Fought against Alphas." She sizes Jongin up and down slowly, with a bite of lust on her lip. Jongin’s brow knit inquisitively, and he trades a glance with Sehun. 

"Word travels fast, honey. You have no idea how thrilled I am to have both of you at my door." Chungha clarifies mirthfully. Sehun waits for a sign from Jongin. Not permission, but just approval. After a nod from the Omega, Sehun follows Chungha inside. 

The doors seal with a soft thud of metal against metal, leaving Jongin behind, unreachable. 

The room is spotless of any disorder. A huge painting of Chungha dressed as a princess, or maybe a mythological goddess, hangs high on the wall. Flower pots are arrayed all around the office, bringing a pleasant scent to the room. From behind her desk, the city is naked and shiny, as the night approaches itself to steal the sun’s spot in the sky and tuck it away. 

Bare feet carry Chungha towards the bar installed at the far corner of the spacious room, her long, blond hair swaying behind her. She prepares herself a drink mindlessly as she begins talking. "So, what's your offer?"

"An alliance. To defeat my family."

She smiles at him from behind a glass of wine. "Your brother included?" She passes a glass to Sehun along the balcony, but he politely waves it away. 

"All of them."

Chungha hums, bringing the glass to her lips. Chungha exudes power. One snap of her fingers and he would have men kneeling for her. Sehun has the slight impression that convincing her to join forces won’t be so simple. She takes a quick sip and narrows her eyes. 

“Are you sure you need me? Last time you scared them away real bad. Or so I’ve heard.”

“We lost too many. I can’t let that happen again.”

Chungha scoffs, but there’s no audacity behind it. “Wars are supposed to kill people, darling.”

“So let them be the ones killed. Not my people.”

One of Chungha’s thin eyebrow lifts, stunned. She rests an elbow on the balcony and swirls the content of the wine around the glass as Sehun allows her time to consider the offer. She seems to be caving. 

“I have a condition,” She says, and Sehun’s silence let’s her know he’s all ears. “Be mine.”

Sehun doesn’t even let himself react before he rejects it. “That’s not possible. I’m not available.” He tries sounding as kind as he can. As if she already expected his response, she remains smiling, though her expression is aloof. 

“What do you mean? You’re an Alpha. A gifted one. You can be available whenever you want. You can have whoever you want.”

“I don’t want to. I’m sorry, I won’t give you that.” Sehun persists, even if denying an Alpha is likely an unwise move. She proves herself to be stubborn too, nonetheless. 

“Think about it, Sehun. Us, together. Indestructible, unbreakable, powerful.” there’s a greedy glint in her eyes as she leans in, so close that Sehun can read every emotion in her eyes. Undoubtedly, Chungha’s achieved all her worth for a reason, and it hasn’t been for good-natured ones. 

“I don’t need any of that.” Sehun mumbles, but he keeps his eyes locked with hers. “I know you want to show up with a new partner to rub on my brother’s face, and trust me, I’d love to watch his misery as well, but that can’t be me.”

After years learning how to sense, discern and manipulate Omega’s emotions while hiding his own, he’s also learned how to read between the lines even of those he isn’t able to naturally feel. Chungha still held resentment and even true feelings hidden deep inside her. 

Begrudgingly, Chungha nods. “Well, then I’m afraid this business can not happen. However,” She pauses, fixes Sehun with a tactful look. “I won’t let you leave with your hands empty. I owe Junmyeon that much.”

“Junmyeon?” Sehun frowns at her. She uttered the name like she’s been well acquainted with it. 

“He’s been a helpful ‘hand’ to my business for years now.” She makes quotation gestures in the air, and giggles when she’s met with Sehun’s utter puzzlement. 

“Suho? He works for you?”

“I wouldn’t call it that. He’s more of an associate.” She explains, setting her glass down. “But please understand, he’s done it for the institute. We help fund it, he helps clan our mess.”

For the first time she lets a little hint of worry show in her eyes. She clearly cares about Suho. Sehun heaves a sigh and shakes his head. He thought he knew Suho, he thought there were no secrets. “We?” _‘Clean our mess’_ could have endless meanings, but he thinks it’s better if he doesn’t ask now. 

“I’m not the only one. There are Alphas who are not as bad as you think. You’re not the only one he trusts.”

Sehun rubs a hand down his face. He doesn’t know if he’s in any position to question or doubt Suho when he himself kept so many of his secrets in the dark too. He remembers how ruined and miserable Suho felt after the attack, after coming so close to losing one of his mates. He also remembers to count how many Omegas’ lives he’s saved, and realizes they’re uncountable. Maybe his actions had a greater result in the end, and he shouldn’t stand accused of them. 

“There’s still not enough of them, and I must stop the bad ones out there, so what do you have for me?” Sehun huffs once he puts his thoughts in order. Chungha turns on her heels and paddles across the office. From behind her desk she pulls out from a drawer a piece of an object and clutches it against her chest. Sehun eyes her curiously.

“I have a location. Where their pack keeps Omegas hostage. Your son is most likely there.”

“Where?”

“Tunnels. You should access those tunnels and they’ll lead you to their lair. It’ll be safer and a lot less messy.” She hands him a parchment. Sehun accepts it and unfolds it. His eyes sweep over the scribble of a map. “I can also send some of my betas for backup. They’re bored anyway, they need some action.”

“Thank you,” Sehun quickly folds the parchment again and tucks it safely into his pocket. He will study it later with Jongin. Chungha takes a seat on her chair, tall and large, adorned with pearls and other patterns of gold, like a real throne designed for a Queen. 

“It’s a pity you didn’t accept doing it on my terms. That'd be a lot more fun.” She sizes him up once more, bites her lips when her gaze lands on Sehun’s crotch. She can look all she wants, Sehun thinks to himself, but she won’t have it.

“I want to avoid more battle. And I’m with Jongin, there’s no room for anyone else.” 

Obviously, she wouldn’t just settle for just a one-time adventure, like Baekhyun did. If she wasn’t so self centered and opportunist, maybe she could have a taste. But that isn’t her case. 

“Well, if he was mine I wouldn’t let him go either. He’s delicious.” She licks her lips, as though she’s having a taste of something she surely will never have. Sehun can only pity her, but he leaves his thoughts unspoken. She wouldn’t value Jongin anyway. But a woman can dream, after all. 

“I’m glad you understand. I’m grateful for your help as well.”

“You’ll be welcomed here anytime, Sehun.”

“Can I ask you a question, by the way?”

“Of course.” Chungha rests her chin on her palm and blinks at him eagerly. 

“What’s your… gift?” Calling it a gift still sounds odd, he mostly sees it as a curse more than anything else. 

“I can read Omega’s memories. Not their thoughts, that’d be a pain in the ass, but the most valuable information retained in their brains. I wouldn’t say it is as cool as yours, but it’s gotten me where I am. You could be like me too if you wanted, even better than me.”

Sehun nods, and deems that just as atrocious as his own abilities. Anything that violates another person’s privacy and rights should be considered one. 

“I’m fine like this.” He says, turning to the door. He can hear Jongin’s heartbeat on the other side, waiting for him. He’s slightly bored by now, and honestly, so is Sehun. 

“Don’t you want to know what your Omega’s most valuable memories are? All I need is a touch.” Sehun stills at the door, shoots her a glance over his shoulder. He doesn’t need to invade Jongin’s personal thoughts to know what’s important to him. It’s not like he’s hiding it. 

“I don’t think I have to.”

“You’re absolutely right. I wouldn’t need to touch him. You’re his everything.” Chungha says, and a bashful smile grows on Sehun’s lips. She couldn’t be more right. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Do you think we should trust her?” Jongin furrows his brow as he examines the directions on the map. By its instructions, their pack has been heading to the right destination all along, and as of today, they’re nearer to their target than they thought.

Sehun exhales discouragingly. That question has been throbbing in his head ever since he left Chungha’s tower. It’s not like he has many options, anyway. That’s a risk they’re bound to take.

“Not really. Maybe I should ask Junmyeon.” He rests his head on Jongin’s shoulder, well aware that people are taking glimpses at them. The coffee shop might be pleasant-looking, but its occupants are just as insufferable as everyone else. He saw the spark in Jongin’s eyes as they walked past the inviting store, and the way his nostrils flared delighted for the fresh scent of coffee. If there’s one thing Jongin enjoys about the city, is the slight impression of tranquility that the store holds. 

“Do you believe what she said?”

Sehun falls silent upon the question. He thinks of Junmyeon and if Chungha’s accusation are any feasible. There’s still a lot of truths untold, but for now he thinks they have other priorities to take care of. “It makes sense. It’s not time to judge now, I think.”

“I was once in your shoes. About Junmyeon hyung.” Jongin says. He doesn’t exactly appreciate the taste of coffee, but with enough milk he said it becomes bearable. So when he sips at it, his face twists a little. “When he told me he knew about you. I was so pissed at everything. It took me a while to realize he did that for a reason. Maybe it applies to this too. I’m sure it does.”

Sehun hums, but doesn’t offer words of his own this time. Instead, he starts playing with Jongin’s fingers, just to distract himself from all the loud thoughts tormenting him. He takes in the contrast of their skin tones next to one another, and the way Jongin’s always glowing compared to him. 

“I didn’t like the way she looked at you.” Jongin blurts out petulantly behind his plastic cup, making Sehun glance up at him. He laughs shortly.

"I know. I felt it." It was right there, palpable jealousy coming off him. Sehun would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy that. Jongin huffs. 

"Yeah, I forgot that you can always feel it. Damn it."

"I can feel how you despise the way everyone else is looking at you too." Sehun admits, and Jongin’s far from differing.

"Damn right."

"They are stunned because you're mine." Sehun reaches out and tips Jongin’s head up by the chin, stares deep in his eyes. "But Jongin, that also means I'm yours, you know that, don't you?"

Jongin sucks in a stunned breath at the confession, and he fights a timid smile. Sehun doesn’t let avert his gaze. When he tries to do so, Sehun pulls his face towards him and plants a kiss against Jongin’s lips. He feels Jongin’s burden bleeding away as he moves his lips tenderly. 

“Do you want to stroll around the city? I can show you around?”

Jongin looks a little tempted. Despite everything, he enjoys the city lights too, but they don’t have time for leisure now. “Next time. Right now, I just really want to be home with you.”

Sehun doesn’t argue any further, he likes the sound of ‘next time’. It sounds a lot like hope. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dawn is still lingering in the sky when they trek towards the tunnels. As promised, a reinforcement of Betas joins them when they reach the shore of a lake that floods just past the passage to the dark tunnels. Tension overcharges the pack as they enclose their Alpha, waiting for instructions. Before speaking up, Sehun inhales a breath full of agitation that looms all around them, and when he exhales, he transmits calmness and lets it float through the air and curl around every member. Instantly, it’s like the air gets lighter and clearer. They’re ready for another battle.

“So what’s the plan?” Jaehyun chides, craning his neck. 

“The tunnels are miles long. Me, Jongin and Baekhyun will trail through it. The rest of you will keep guard along the way. The plan is to rescue their hostages first, once I’m back, we march towards their place and attack.”

“What if this is a trap? What if nothing’s there?” Still unconvinced, Johnny’s tone is as brusque as ever. Sehun chooses to not manipulate their doubts and suspicions, seeing as he has his own to deal with. 

“Then we fight,” He answers, and with those words, he no longer needs to control his pack’s emotion as a way of encouragement. “I want Johnny, Lucas and Jaehyun on the left. Jaemin, Chenle, Renjun take the right side. Taemin and the others remain in front. If something goes wrong, howl. Jongdae, you have the most powerful howl. I’ll hear no matter how far I'll be.”

They all nod and start scurrying about to take their designed positions. Jongin holds his hand briefly one last time as they stand facing the tunnels’ arching sandstone walls. There’s only darkness waiting for them, and Sehun hopes that when they reach its ends, that they can find light again. 

The trio steps into the arch of the dank together. Having enhanced vision, they refused the usage of torches or any types of produced lights, as it could draw them unwanted attention of any sorts. The tunnel is dark and humid and it stretches endlessly in front of them. There’s only the sound of their footsteps against the paving stones and the slow drip of water from the low roof.

Still, every step is careful, every breath taken measured. They let silence hang in the air. Time seems to pass slower, bringing a sense of shelter to the empty, impenetrable canal. 

“Hey guys,” Baekhyun suddenly says over the silence. “Just in case I don’t make it alive tonight. Can you tell Chanyeol I’ll hate him forever? Even in the afterlife. Kyungsoo too.”

Apparently their sudden visit didn’t do Baekhyun any better. He’s been sulking ever since, and Sehun thinks that not even an extense round of sex can put him out of his misery. His emotions are a mixture of rage, jealousy, resentment, all of them too awful to be carrying inside. Sehun shakes his head hopelessly. “That’s not true,” He remarks. “Also, if you want to tell him anything, you’ll do it yourself once we’re back.” 

“Baekhyun, man. You can’t lie about this stuff to Sehun. He can literally feel it.” Jongin pipes upin attempt to cheer things up, his smile audible even behind the darkness. Deep down, he’s worried about his friend too. 

“Aw, fuck. You’re not fun to be around, Sehun.” Baekhyun whines, there’s a slight hint of joy in tone now. “So tell me then. What did Chanyeol feel when he was with me?”

As much as Sehun’s powers give him total access to other people’s feelings, Sehun’s never really enjoyed spying on their privacy. It feels wrong, like a crime, every single time. “I-- I don’t do this. It’s not my place to tell on other’s feelings.” 

“Come on, don’t worry about me. Tell me.” Insists Baekhyun, his head held high. 

This is a conversation Sehun does not want to have right now. He needs Baekhyun to focus on their mission instead of his heartache. But maybe, the truth is the escape he needs to get over all his suffering.

“He’s torn. What he feels for you, he also feels for Kyungsoo. Same intensity.”

For a moment Baekhyun doesn’t speak, just keeps walking. Sehun can feel his ache slowly giving place to resigned relief. “Okay… thanks for telling me.”He mumbles. “I envy the two of you so much and everything you’ve gone through to be together. Time, distance and hierarchy altogether."

Sehun turns his head towards Jongin, finding him glancing at him already. 

“You just have to know one thing, Baek. No hardship lasts forever." Jongin says, causing Baekhyun to giggle amidst their destination to a battle.

"Where did you read that?"

"Guys. I think we're here." Sehun calls when he sees something almost gleaming ahead. It isn’t giving out light, it’s more like it catches it at certain angles and reflects a silver hue. 

There's a tall metal door standing not far into the distance. Soon, their steps quicken towards the getaway. Already Sehun's heart is clenching inside his chest, not knowing what to expect to find behind that door. 

Jongin presses his ear against the metal, seeking any type of signal that they’ve found the ones they’re looking for. He frowns. There’s nothing. He then tries pushing the door open with his palms. It doesn't give under his strength either. He groans in frustration. 

"It's sealed shut." Baekhyun says, sliding a hand down the metal. 

However, Sehun can feel it. He can feel every single emotion floating inside whatever dungeon is behind that thick barrier. It leaves him overwhelmed and breathless. He tries reaching out to any trace of hope. There’s none. 

He takes a step ahead, and the Omegas shift to the side to give him space. There are no handlers or even any gaps around its frames, as thin as it could be. So Sehun heaves a deep breath, clenches a fist, and punches the door. The walls rumble with the impact of his fist when it collides against the blockage, the veins in his arms bulging at the force.

The metal dents inwards, but it's the walls attached around that creak and and dislodge from the frames. Baekhyun and Jongin are quick to reach and push off the barrier. It gives out with a loud thud, until it falls heavily on the concrete ground. Dust swirls around them, blurring their vision. The stench hits them first. Sehun has to hold his breath to prevent himself from throwing up. It smells like death, vomit and blood. All at once. 

The barely lit room is full of cages holding young prisoners. Some of them are not large enough to fit most of the hostages, stuffed inside the ungenerously sized space, not allowed even room for themselves as they curl up in the corners of their cells. 

The prisoners are all dirty, weak and wounded. Their cries are low, but it comes in sync, as if they have been forced to contain their panic to minimum sounds. The hush of fear, pain and despair is too heavy, attacking Sehun from inside, rattling inside him. It burns him. He chokes out a breath and doubles over himself. It hurts in him too, every torture that these kids have fallen victims to. 

Sehun closes his eyes, pushes the nauseous aside. These people need him. And here's here to save them. Reopening his eyes, he wills his senses to settle down. One quick scan of his eyes around the room, and the memory revives itself in his mind. It looks exactly like the dungeon his family used to keep in their basement when he was a child, just in a different location. 

Where he first met Jongin. Where they tortured Jongin. 

Stoned walls, rusty metal bars and chains. A place that could be best described as hell.

He finds Jongin holding back tears, his jaw is tensed. He's noticed it too. He’s reliving his nightmare. 

"Sehun hyung!" Jisung’s strangled call comes from a cell in the far corner of the room. One brief look and Sehun notices that in the span of a couple of months, he's become too skinny and fragile. "Holy shit. How did you-- you have to go back, it's not safe here." He warns, gripping the metal bars. His knuckles are scratched. 

Jongin shushes him. "We'll be fine. We're here to help. We're going to set all of you free."

All Omegas shuffle closer to the bars, wearing shocked, frightened expressions. One of them points and gasps. "It's an Alpha. He's going to hurt us." 

“No, no, no. I promise I’m not here to hurt you. We came to save all of you.” Sehun blinks his eyes frantically. He must have been wearing his red glowing eyes, giving away his status.

“We don’t have much time, come on.” Baekhyun pushes past him and starts working to set them free. The padlocks shatter easily under their palms, and once released, one by one the Omegas huddle in the corner, scared for their dear lives. Their cries and sobs only increase as realization finally sinks in. Sehun doesn’t dare touching them, however more effective it could be, but he concentrates in the air around him, as polluted and short as it is, and sends a wave of energy through it towards the teens.

He’s mastering it, manipulation of emotions through air. It wears him out, though.

“I knew you’d come. I knew it.” He hears Jisung drawl. The boy soon flings himself into Sehun’s arms, and sobs into his chest. “My sister. She’s badly hurt. Please, you have to save her.”

“She’ll be fine.” Jongin assures him, gently hefting the unconscious girl onto his back. Dehydrated, the girl has an unhealthy pale on her lips and her bones look as though they’re nearly piercing through her skin. Her heart beat too, is barely pulsing.

Sehun feels an urgent tug on his shirt, and when he peers down, Jisung is pale in aghast. “Sehun, b-behind you.”

Immediately Sehun spins on his heels. The man standing behind him is grinning cruelly at him. As though time has stood still for him, he looks the same as years ago. He assesses Sehun with a proud smile. Outside, there’s a howl from several of his Omegas; Jondae’s as usual is the loudest one, warning an attack. 

“Son, I’ve been expecting your arrival.”

Unlike his prisoners, he stands unfairly clean, healthy and strong. Staring at him feels awfully like looking at a mirror and having a peek of the future. They have basically the same features, but despite their similarities, their souls cannot be compared by a long shot. 

Sehun swallows the bitterness that weighs on his tongue, and pushes Jisung behind his pack, blocking him from the enemy. “Father, you let them go. You can kill me instead.”

“Who said I want to kill you? You’re my most precious son.”

Lies. Sehun lets out a raged grunt. 

“I was never a son to you. I was just a pawn.”

“I was training you to become the powerful man you were meant to be.” The Alpha dares a step closer, and impulsively the kids flich back. They remain frozen, just a few steps away from their freedom, and yet not risking another move. If anyone as much as shifts, the Alpha might attack. 

“I never needed you for that.”

His father glances at the Omegas and hums, disdainfully.

“You did kill one of your own. Your own brother.” His expression finally gains form. His lips curl in distaste, his eyes become cold and evil. He bares his extended fangs at his son. “All because of him.” He jerks his head at Jongin. 

“He did it to protect his real family. Not just me.” Jongin grits out. He and Baekhyun are keeping the children safe behind them. Jongin has Jisung’s sister still plastered on his back. Despite Jongin’s own records with the Alpha, despite being one of his victims in the past too, he’s keeping his emotions leveled, putting the safety of the prisoners before his desire for revenge.

“Leave them out of this.” Sehun interferes brusquely. He needs to make sure the kids will escape without being chased. And Sehun is the only one who can prevent that from happening. He will be the one standing in the way to fight his own father.

“I shall give them a head start. I bet you won’t be able to face me, son.” His father challenged with a poisoned laugh. _You must kill your father, Sehun. Before he kills you._ The words whisper in his mind like a reminder of his inevitable fate. The only way for him to come out alive from this fight is if he kills. 

“There’s only one way to find out.” He huffs, unleashing his claws, preparing himself to fight. 

“Sehun, no. I'm not leaving you.” Against all odds, Jongin protests. But Sehun has set his mind on it. Those kids will survive even if it costs his own life. “Jongin, go. They need you. I can stop him.” 

Stubborn as ever, Jongin stays still. Though his voice is silenced, his eyes are begging. Sehun averts his gaze and stares at his opponent. He refuses to keep the image of Jongin’s sorrow as the last one he’ll have of him. “Just go now!” He yells out, knocking some sense into Jongin, and he concedes finally. 

Jongin and Baekhyun spur into action and usher the kids out through the tunnels. Sehun’s father rolls his sleeves up his arms and without bothering to stop them, he snickers. “Should I give you another chance, Sehun?” The sounds of muffled running footsteps become more and more distant. “There’s still time to come back to your family and be the Alpha you were born to be. Your brothers, you’re above them all. You can rule them. With me.”

“Shut up. I’m sick of this. You’ll not convince me to be one of you. Never. I’d rather die!”

It’s only the two of them and death in between now. 

“What a shame. I’ve waited so long for this.” He gestures at Sehun with repulsion and disappointment in his cruel eyes. “Wasted my time with this. I’ll make sure to kill your mate first. I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.”

“Am I a threat for you and your pack, father? Are you scared I can wipe all your existence off if I want?” He’s buying himself some time, knowing well that nothing riles his father up more than being challenged, belittled. 

“If you won’t be one of us, then you won’t live.” The man growls, ripping off his shirt with his bare hands. “It’s either that or you kill me.”

“Guess I don’t have a choice, then.” Thinking of Jongin and the others back at the Institute, Sehun bursts into his wolf form, and charges towards his own father, for his final battle. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There’s blood all over his white fur as Sehun hurries through the forest. He’s running as fast as he can, pushing his four paws forcefully against the muddy ground, dodging trees and leaping over bushes. He avoids thinking that he just murdered his own father, so he focuses on his family, his real family, his pack, waiting for him. The battle isn’t over yet. He won’t call himself victorious for defeating his father unless he finds his pack alive and uninjured. After all, an Alpha without a pack is as weak as a lone man. 

Arriving at the site, however, the scenery is far from the one he was expecting to find. The members of his pack are all sitting around, and although there’s not a single damage to be seen, they’re restless and worried. Surprisingly, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have joined them too. Sehun slowly halts to a stop as he tries to process what’s in front of him. 

By the corner, his brothers lie defeated and unconscious, bound tightly around a huge tree in a tangle of limbs. Sehun growls low, beyond confused. But for one part, his heartbeat decreases a little. As unexpected as it is, this looks like victory. 

Among them, Jongin dutifully nurses the … children. He silently whips his head, noticing Sehun’s presence by the top of the hill.... His expression softens instantly, and he hauls himself off the ground and slips closer to Sehun’s side. 

“Are you hurt?” He lifts his hand to stroke through Sehun’s fur, his face turning painful at the crimson smudge of red staining him. He’s still feeling uptight, but all the previous agony has vanished and relief is slowly taking its place inside the Omega. 

Sehun shakes his head in response, his wounds are already in the process of healing. He gestures towards the Alphas with his head, inquisitively.

“We’ve poisoned them. Aconitum.” Kyungsoo clarifies from where he’s sitting far behind the bushes, his head is tipped back comfortably against a tree in what can only represent a mission accomplished. 

“You should have seen their faces, bro. They got here all ready to fight, and then--” Chanyeol doubles over himself, in an outburst of laughter. Kyungsoo manages to dodge his involuntary blow of excitement with his arm just in time. Sehun makes a noise from the back of his throat, incredulously. The herb is a rarity to be found, and it can be completely lethal to hybrids. The fact that Chanyeol managed to find enough of the substance to knock down a numerous group of Alphas was completely unpredictable, and it leaves Sehun shocked, speechless. Chanyeol’s a genius. 

“The dosage was heavy, but they’ll live.” Jongin tells him, and Sehun finds himself caught between the need to curl up and cry out of relief, or jump and celebrate because it’s over.

Sehun sighs happily and then purrs, leaning into Jongin’s touch.

“It’s over now. We won.” Jongin murmurs, caressing down his neck. “It’s all going to be okay now.” Sehun nuzzles into Jongin’s hair, heaves an intake of his mate’s scent and rests his chin on his shoulder.

“Hyung!” Comes Jisung’s yell, and before he knows it, the boy’s throwing himself at him. “Holy crap, you are so fluffy and big.” He squeaks, and proceeds to hug and pet the Alpha. Sehun puts his paw over his cheek and caresses him too. “Thank you so much. I’m so sorry for everything. I’ll always hate myself for what I did.” Jisung’s eye turn adjacent, his bottom lip quivers as tears fill his eyes. 

“Hey, kid. You really shouldn't. It wasn’t your fault at all.”Jongin nudges his shoulder. Even after amounting to many happy moments with Jongin up until now, Sehun finds the smile Jongin’s wearing right now the brightest he’s ever seen. 

“Thank you. Especially for saving my sister.” The girl has now regained consciousness. Despite her state of weakness, she makes all her efforts to offer smiles and nods to the people surrounding her. Jisung’s friends are diligently aiding the girl, going as far as tipping her head ever so gently to pour water into her mouth. 

Jisung tucks his face into Sehun’s fur and lets out a string of grateful sobs. Sehun pushes his snout into the boy’s middle, causing him to tumble over his back. After a quick gasp, a giggle flies past Jisung’s lips and he straddles the wolf, clutching his arms around his neck. Sehun sets off into the woods with the boy mounting him, leaving behind just the sound of his laughter. 

It’s time to go home now.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Celebration is in full swing back at the Institute, with music pounding through its walls. The bonfire is flaming high towards the night sky, its orange gold sparkles stretching far and wide.

Although the institute isn’t fully reconstructed yet, it’s been restored to accommodate them all back into the comforts of their rooms. 

Jongdae hushes past him and shoves a glass of beer into Sehun’s hands, then exclaims some kind of cheer to Sehun and runs off, pulling Baekhyun along with him by the wrist, away from Chanyeol. Sehun watches as Chanyeol’s puppy eyes follow them walking away, while he remains rooted in place. The sour taste of the beer that Sehun gulps down isn’t enough to distract him from the desolation radiating off the man.

“This is like-- the happiest night of my life,” Sehun hears Junmyeon dragging out the words, as a weight knocks against him. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are sleepy, but the smile on his face is alive. “All thanks to you, my Alpha. The strongest Alpha I know.” Junmyeon wraps his thick arms around Sehun’s middle and clings onto him, rubbing his cheeks all over Sehun’s chest. 

“You’re drunk,” Sehun emits a small laugh, but doesn’t tear the man off him.

“I’m fucking alive. Yixing is alive too. He can even dance a little. We’re going to fuck him good tonight, me and Joohyun.”

“Okay, too much information, man.” Sehun grumbles, though he's still smiling. Junmyeon’s weight against him starts to become a little suffocating, and Sehun tries breathing among the mop of black hair crowding his face. He feels Junmyeon tremble slightly against him, then comes a low sob, that could be a hiccup of all sorts too. Sehun isn’t quite sure. 

“I was so scared, Sehun, so scared. That he would die. That you would kick me out. Honestly, if you had done it, I would have left. I deserve it. If you want to kick me out, just do it. I’ll leave. Right now. Just say it--”

“That’s enough. You’re not going anywhere,” Sehun cuts off and manages to peel Junmyeon off of him. He clasps a hand on the man’s shoulder and stares into his eyes. “You’re staying here with me. With us. We all need you. This institute is nothing without you.”

Tears spring to Junmyeon’s eyes, and he clings to Sehun’s chest once more. “I love you so much, Sehun. I mean, not like I love my mates, but I do love you. And Jongin too. And even Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. All of you.” 

Sehun truly appreciates the sentiment, so he allows Junmyeon to feel and act on it, and reciprocates the hug around the other’s shoulders, patting his head tenderly “We love you too.”

“Here you are, babe. Come on. You’ve had too much to drink already.” Joohyun shows up with a delighted smile. She’s wearing a tight little black dress that makes her pale skin stand out in the night. She manages to pull Junmyeon away, even when he attempts to keep Sehun encased into his embrace. 

“I love you the most. And Yixing too.” He tells her, grinning warmly, his eyes wrinkling. Joohyun giggles and slips her finger through Junmyeon’s hair affectionately. She doesn't need to do much to handle him, when he himself wraps his arms around her

“Sorry, Sehun. I’ll handle him from now on.”

“It’s okay. Take him inside.”

Joohyun nods and calls for Yixing as she drags Junmyeon away through the party; Sehun watches them for a while, until the couple disappears among the other occupants of the party. The smile is still tugging at his lips when he realizes there’s nothing left for him to worry about now. 

“Enjoying the party, your highness?” A female voice says in a gracious tone. Sehun glances back at himself and meets Chungha leaning against the porch railings. She’s dressed in a long, floral dress, and her feet are still bare. Yet, she still resembles royalty. 

“I’m glad to see you here,” Sehun offers a welcoming grin and joins her by the railings. The muffled music is loud over the speakers, but it’s not like it’s going to be a nuisance for their conversation. 

“Well, I’m not. Most of your Omegas want to glare me to death.”

“As if they could,” Scoffs Sehun gleefully. “Thanks for the help, by the way.”

“You didn’t even need it. Just like I told you.”

“Well, I still owe you big time.” Sehun tips his glass of beer at her, in a gesture of a toast. Chungha giggles, and nudges her delicate hand on Sehun’s arm. It’s a friendly gesture despite her initial intention towards him, and Sehun is both relieved and happy about that. 

“You’ve already given me a group of Alphas to be my slaves. But I do want to make a request.” She raises a brow, and Sehun wonders if he esteemed too soon about her change of intentions. 

“Not Jongin.” He conditions, but Chungha just splutters a laugh in response. 

“No, not him. I wouldn’t want to third wheel. I want the tall Omega with the adorable ears.” She says, wrapping a hand around one of the railings and blinking up at Sehun through her long lashes. Sehun’s eyes go wide.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, absolutely.” The glint in her eyes is deep with determination. 

“You’re free to do as you wish, as long as you don’t hurt any of my people and don’t force them to do anything.” Sehun states, and Chungha nods like the most obedient woman he’s ever seen. That look doesn’t match her at all, but Sehun understands the eagerness. 

“Worry not, my darling.” She winks playfully at him. “Enjoy the party, because I’m sure as hell going to.” She pushes herself off the railing, every movement gracer than the other, and blows a kiss towards Sehun as she turns to stride away. 

Sehun shakes his head and lowers his gaze to the ground. He doubts she will be able to sway the man, but he admits he’s curious too, to see where this is going to go. Then he spots Jisung waving excitedly at him from inside the house. He makes his way towards Sehun with an euphoric expression on his handsome face. His sister is right on his tow, but her shoulders are drawn in and she keeps her eyes downcast, still too shy to socialize. 

“Hyung!” Jisung leaps on him and engulfs him another tight embrace. There are too many hugs for one night, but for once doesn’t feel like complaining. He ruffles the boy’s hair like greeting, and when he chances a glance at Lia, he can practically see the distressing radiating off her. She isn’t used to this, to celebration and joy and harmony. Not after being held for so long with pain and fear. 

Sehun approaches her cautiously. Lia trembles a little at his closure, her cheeks flush and she flinches when Sehun touches her arm. Usually Sehun wouldn’t touch anyone, much less a girl, without consent, but as soon as their skin meet, the turmoil of emotions rapidly drains from her. 

“Hey there, how’re you holding up?” Despite her inner disturbance, on the outside, Lia looks healthier. Her skin is soft-looking and her eyes are full of energy. 

“I’m fine,” She says quietly, then her eyes widen, bewildered. “Wow, it feels really good saying that and meaning it.” She places a hand over her heart, and a smile blooms on her features. 

“How do you like the Institute?”

“It feels like home.” Her answer leaves Sehun content. Lia’s been rooming with the itzy girls, and from what Sehun’s witnessed, she’s slowly making friends and fitting in. He thinks he made a good decision on that matter. “Thank you. For everything. For saving me. And my brother too.”

Sehun receives another unexpected hug. Though this one is a little awkward and feels kind of inappropriate, for the first time in ages, Sehun feels like tearing up.

“Anyway. Yeji and Ryujn are waiting for me. See you around, Mr. Sehun.” She blurst as she steps back. Her eyes are now back to avoiding Sehun, but her blush is still very much visible. Her heart is pounding too. She bows nervously and takes off. Maybe Sehun worked too much of his magic on her, but her crush will fade soon. 

By his side Jisung stays. There’s a stunned grin on his lips that he’s failing miserably to contain. He’s in a state of utter haze, so Sehun raises a questionable brow at him.

“I kissed her,” He reveals, shaking his head shyly. “Yeji, I kissed her. She wants to be my girlfriend!” He covers his face with both hands and stomps his foot on the floor. 

“Did she say that?”

“Not yet, but she wants me to kiss her everyday. I want that too. Hyung, I’m so happy.” And he means it. Lately, Sehun seems to be hearing that a lot. _I’m so happy_. Not only that, but he’s feeling it too, all around him.

“Woah, stud. Take it easy, okay?” Sehun jokes, and Jisung giggles at the implications. “And what are you doing here anyway? Go kiss her some more.”

“I will, for sure. I just wanted to tell you.” Jisung bites his lips, and hides behind his bangs before uttering. “That was my first kiss.” He giggles. Sehun can only laugh at that. If he had gotten the chance to live his teenage years to the fullest like Jisung, he thinks he’d be missing it now. 

“Now go,” He tells the kid, his heart swelling with pride. “Just don’t make puppies just yet!”

“Got it!” Jisung nods, and jogs back into the house, slipping in the mass of people. 

“Did he tell you?” Jongin’s voice startles him from behind. This night’s been full of surprises, but Jongin’s appearance is definitely Sehun’s favorite one. He’s been looking for him all night. 

“About his first kiss?”

“He’s adorable, isn’t he?” Jongin’s dimple also makes an appearance as he offers Sehun one of his wonderful smiles. Sehun’s heart flips and jumps and twists all at once; he slides closer, feeling his palms start sweating and itching to touch Jongin. 

“I’ve been looking for you all night.”

Jongin tilts his head. His provocative gaze trailing down Sehun’s body. “I’ve been busy.” Distantly the flames are lighting up the sky in a shade that matches Jongin’s own glow. He looks gorgeous. 

“Please, I miss you all the time.” When Sehun finally has the other in his arms, he feels like he’s floating, he feels in a bliss that has him forgetting about everything else entirely. Jongin fits so well against him, he fills the parts missing from Sehun. Jongin is warm like the sun and he smells sweetly like flowers. Sehun kisses the side of Jongin’s head, his fingertips stroking the back of his neck. Without Jongin, Sehun would be nowhere, he’d be no one.

“Take me back to the city, Sehun.” Whispers Jongin, his lips are against the shell of Sehun’s ear, intimately, tenderly. “Take me there, show me off, tell everyone that I’m yours. I want you to.”

“Jongin, what are you talking about?” Sehun pulls back to stare at him in confusion. 

“I want to watch the lights and the polluted sky with you. I’ll hold your hand as we walk on the streets, and I'll kiss you in the middle of a crowded avenue too.” Vigor is burning in his eyes. If Jongin’s emotions were a color, they’d be the most radiant ones. 

“Okay, we can do that.” Sehun mutters, sliding his fingers down Jongin’s cheeks.

“For every person that you’ve lost, I’ll replace them. For any pain that you feel, I'll erase it.” Jongin’s words hit something deep in Sehun’s heart. Jongin knows that Sehun, regardless of everything, still feels guilty for murdering his own father and brother. That will be a weight he’ll carry on his shoulders for the rest of his life, undoubtedly. 

However, with Jongin by his side, there will be no room for repentance. In their kiss, the starlights become all the more clearly in a promise that, for as long as they’re together, there will be no more darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


End file.
